I'm feeling alive all over again
by Violet Silhouette
Summary: Set at the very beginning of the summoning, Chloe goes to school, except this time it's the first day of school, and two new transfer students arrive. Au fanfic, rated M for future chapters. I really suck at summaries, sorry about that


So basically this is an au fic set at the very beginning of the summoning, when Chloe goes to school, except this time it's the first day of school, and two new transfer students arrive. I'm sorry if the characters are a little more than just slightly ooc, but I tried my best with them. R&R please :)

**Disclaimer: **If only I was Kelley Armstrong. Unfortunately, I'm not.

**I'm feeling alive all over again**

It was just like any other regular school day. For some reason I had expected the first day of this school year to be different than all the other days. Guess I was wrong. The day had started out as normal as ever, with Annette threating to call my dad if I didn't fix my alarm clock, and with my taking all of ten minutes to get ready for school. The only differences this morning were that I had decided to wear a skirt, and I had taken with me a bottle of red hair dye, which my friend Kari had convinced me to buy. She had said it was sure to make me look older, and it would look great in my strawberry-blond hair. I was sure I'd end up looking like a candy cane.

I'm sure that by now you're wondering who exactly 'I' am. I am Chloe Saunders. I'm fifteen years old, and a necromancer. A person who sees, speaks to, and gets rid of ghosts. Or at least I would be able to do all of this if I had the proper training. My mother told me all of this before she passed away five years ago. She wasn't able to tell me much, since it was her twin brother who had was the necromancer of the family, but she had told me what she knew. So now you can pretty much tell how my life has been for the past fifteen years. And today didn't seem to be the day that everything changed.

"Oh. My. God. You guys look at the two guys that just walked in. Now _they_ have potential." It was my friend Miranda who said it, turning to look at the rest of our group of friends as two guys walked into the cafeteria. I looked up, sure that they were just some senior guys who had changed and grown up a little over the summer and now looked more like Miranda's type than they used to be. Instead, I found myself looking at two new faces. I had never seen them before, and even though I didn't know everyone who attended A.R. Gurney High, I was positive they were new here, and they sure weren't freshman.

Before I knew it, I was starting to look both of them over, trying to remember everything about them. One was average height, with spiked up blond hair and an Asian looking face. He was cute, and he seemed to be the open type, but it was the other boy that drew my attention. He was well over six feet tall, brown hair falling slightly into his eyes, clear skin, and a mysterious aura around him. As if he felt me staring at him, mr. tall-and-well-built turned his head and looked at me. And I mean, _right_ at me. Even halfway across the room, I could feel some sort of...intensity in his gaze, one that made me feel my face burning up and forced me to look back at the lunch sitting in front of me. I could have silently hoped my friends wouldn't notice, but that was just as likely to happen as Annette not screaming at me one morning. In other words? Not a chance.

"So Chloe. Which one is it?" Miranda asked. She was as subtle as an elephant hiding behind tree, and all my friends turned to look my way. "I-I-Neither of them." I manage to stutter. "We all know that isn't true. Now spill." "But-But-" _RIIIING_. I never thought I would be so happy to hear the bell. Without even glancing back I stood up, threw out the rest of my lunch in the trash, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Third period English class used to be one of my favorites. And it still was this morning when I had gotten to school. That is, until I walked in the classroom. My teacher this year was going to be Mrs. Harper, a woman who's been in the school for over twenty years. Most kids liked her, especially if you didn't cause any problems in her class, so I had always expected to like her too. Then I changed my mind when she announced we'd be sitting alphabetically. I usually wouldn't complain, since that meant I got to spend a whole period without my friends around to distract me or anything, but I ended up sitting behind this guy who's name was Derek Souza. Remember mr. tall-and-well-built from the cafeteria? That's him. If you're wondering how I ended up sitting _behind_ him, then you're just as confused as I am.

I spent the entire class staring the back of Derek's head. I just couldn't bring myself to look away. His hair was a rich brown color, somewhere between milk and dark chocolate. The desks were so close together I could practically see the muscles through his shirt. He must work out every day in the gym for hours to have such muscles. There was no other natural way he could have them. Once or twice Derek glanced over his shoulder at me, and I managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes. Green. A vibrant, brilliant green. It never took long for me to turn red and look back down at my paper every time he looked at me, yet I just kept on staring at the back of his head.

Ideas kept on filling my head. Not all of them were the usual ones I would have usually have thought about. Maybe Miranda was rubbing off on me more than I thought she was. I was imagining myself, soft moans escaping my lips as Derek stood in front of me, one hand leaning against the wall on my right side, his other one trailing along the side of my small frame, his lips placing a trail of kisses along my jawline...

Oh God, I had to get away from the classroom. Get somewhere private before I started to moan out loud. It didn't help that I felt something else, a weird sensation that seemed to come from the general area in between my legs. A feeling I had never experienced before. Wait a moment. I think I remember Miranda talking about this. Hadn't she said that you get a sort of tingling feeling when you were turned on or...what was that word...aroused? Was I seriously turning myself on just by thinking of Derek?

I couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough. I locked myself in one of the stalls when I did get there, and just stood there, my back against the door. I closed my eyes and took a few breaths in and out. Miranda had said this didn't happen until you actually hit puberty, but I had only had my period once, two months ago. I'm not too sure if that was a definite sign that I hit puberty, but I suppose it would help explain what I was currently feeling. For a few minutes, I managed to push Derek completely out of my head. Until the bell rang, announcing that I was not only late to class, but that if I actually did show up, I would most probably end up with Derek in my class. Why bother really?

I heaved a sigh and opened up the stall's door, having to stop for a moment to free my backpack from the closing stall door. I had totally forgotten that I had it with me. I took it off my back and set it down on the edge of a sink, and opened it. The bottle of hair dye was the first item that caught my eye. It was just there, waiting to be used, almost. I took it out of the bag and turned it over, looking at the front of the bottle quickly. There was a picture of a woman with red hair on it. Obviously advertising the specific shade that the dye was. On her, it gave off a sexy look. And it wasn't just because she was probably like twenty six or something. The red color just seemed to do wonders on her features. The chances of it looking like that on me? Close to nil. But, nothing comes to you if you don't try. I held my breath for a few moments as I opened the bottle. Here goes nothing.


End file.
